


Coordinates

by lowkeyamen



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Food Kink, Lots of cake tbh, M/M, No one is surprised, so many petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Jiho doesn't exactly feel like celebrating his birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to shin jojo i loooooove him w all my heart

"Jiho!"

Jiho groaned as his sleep was interrupted by a shriek of his name. Something, or rather someone, flopped down on top of him, making it a little difficult to breathe. 

"Hansol, please." He gasped out as the elder giggled, squirming around on top of him. 

"Happy birthday, Jiji!"

He whined as the smaller boy placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead. 

"I made you breakfast, you want me to bring you it in bed or are you gonna come eat with the rest of us?"

Jiho took his phone out from under his pillow, flicking through the various  _happy birthday_  notifications he had received while he was asleep. None from the person he wanted to hear from, though. 

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry." Honestly he just wanted to stay in bed and not see anyone all day. He didn't exactly feel like celebrating. The most important person in his life wasn't here anymore, so what was the point? It wasn't a big deal anyway, he was only turning 23. It's not like it was an important birthday. 

Hansol’s face fell a little. "Come on, Jiho. It's your birthday. We all got you something extra special."

Jiho sighed. He figured he couldn't really ignore his friends on his birthday, no matter how much he just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. 

"Fine."

Hansol let out a small squeal of delight as he hopped off the younger dancer, pulling him out of bed and into their kitchen. 

"Happy birthday!"

He smiled to himself as the rest of the group were sat around the table, a small cake in the centre. He knew how much they all loved him, how much they all cared about him. They were his best friends; of course they wanted to celebrate his birthday. 

He laughed out a _thank you_ as he sat down at the table, a plate of pancakes thrust in front of him by a grinning Hansol. He let himself get lost in the buzzing conversations around him. Let himself forget. Let himself enjoy his birthday. 

They had all got him little presents. It was cute, really. He wasn't sure he could ask for better band members. 

But something was still missing. 

"You okay?" He felt a strong hand on his knee, pulling him from his thoughts as he turned to look at the voice. Sehyuk was staring back at him, concern written all over his face. He knew how much Jiho had been struggling, how hard it was for the younger to go from waking up with someone every day to barely being able to see them. 

Jiho nodded, feigning a weak smile. He hated that they worried about him. And he hated that they may have thought he didn't want to spend his birthday with them. He did. He just wished someone else was here too. 

He tried to enjoy himself more, laughing as Hansol insisted on spoon feeding him cake. He loved the atmosphere in their apartment. It was difficult to feel truly alone when you lived with eight other guys

"So what was this extra special something you all got me?" He asked, lips quirking into a smile as he nudged Hansol. 

"It's not here." The elder checked over his phone. "You might wanna go get changed, actually. You kinda look a mess."

"What? I have to go out?" Jiho whined. He had been looking forward to just lying around in his pyjamas all day. 

Hansol suppressed a smirk. "Just go. Put on something nice."

Jiho rolled his eyes, figuring he better listen to Hansol. This had better be worth it. 

He rifled through his wardrobe for something to wear. What did _something nice_ mean? Like, formal nice? He really hoped not. He definitely couldn't be bothered with anything like that. He didn't know why he spent so much time debating over what he should wear, considering in the end he opted for a black turtle neck and ripped jeans, like pretty much every other day. He could liven the outfit up with a colourful coat considering it was still freezing outside. 

He sat on his bed, toying with whether he should bother with jewellery or not as his eyes fell on a ring that had been left behind in his room. He smiled to himself, threading it onto a chain which he fastened around his neck. 

He made his way back into the kitchen, stalling as eight faces beamed up at him.  _Okay. This was fucking creepy._

"Hey."

His heart skipped a beat as the syllable reached his ears. He would recognise that voice anywhere. His eyes rose to the front door where a small brunette in glasses and an oversized bomber jacket stood. 

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Tae?"

He crossed the room in a few long strides, scooping the elder up in his arms. Taeyang let out a small yelp as Jiho spun him around, arms and legs instinctively wrapping around the dancer's neck and waist respectfully. 

Honestly, it had only been a couple of weeks since they last saw each other, but for Jiho every day away from Taeyang felt like a month. He absolutely hated being without the rapper. 

Jiho leaned in, catching Taeyang's lips in a soft kiss, a soft kiss which Taeyang didn't waste any time in deepening, glasses almost falling off his face as his fingers threaded through Jiho's dark hair to draw him in closer. 

They pulled apart as a gagging noise came from across the kitchen. "You two are gonna make me throw up my pancakes." Sanggyun grimaced, earning him a punch to the arm from Hansol. 

Taeyang laughed softly, not really caring as he turned back to Jiho, thumbs brushing over the younger's cheekbones. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Jiho breathed out, lips only centimetres from his boyfriend's. "I thought that-"

"That what? I was going to leave you alone with these losers on your birthday?" Taeyang cocked his head in the direction of the group, a playful smile on his face. 

Jiho laughed as a melody scandalised gasps came from the table. 

"Those  _losers_  got me a cake; you couldn't even send me a text."

Taeyang smirked; leaning in closer to Jiho's ear so only he could hear his hushed whispers. "I've got you something much better than a cake, baby."

Jiho's eyes widened as Taeyang unwrapped his legs from around his waist, letting the elder jump down from his arms. 

"Well, we're going now, later, bitches." Taeyang intertwined his fingers with Jiho's, tugging at his arm slightly to get the younger to follow him out of the door. 

"Have him back by midnight!" He heard Sangdo shout from the kitchen as Jiho pushed open the front door. 

Taeyang scoffed, he loved that things had barely changed since he left. Sangdo was still playing the loving father role. 

"I'll try! For midnight tomorrow, maybe!"

 

\--

 

Jiho smiled to himself as he watched Taeyang struggle to cut his pizza, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on using both hands at once. 

"I can't believe you're twenty-five years old and you still can't use a knife and fork."

Taeyang pouted, looking up at his boyfriend. "Shut up, it's hard."

He laughed softly as Taeyang went back to massacring the pizza. The elder had brought him out to his favourite Italians for an early lunch, but Jiho had barely even eaten anything, he was too busy watching the brunette. 

There was something about candlelight that made Taeyang glow even more than usual. It was something he had noticed on their first proper date. Something he had noticed that time the electricity went off in their apartment. Something he noticed every time Taeyang lit up a cigarette. 

"You know, when you're staring at me like that, it's even harder for me to try and do this."

Taeyang smiled as a light pink blush crept onto Jiho's cheeks. He put down his knife and fork, lacing his fingers with Jiho's on the table in front of them. His eyes scanned over his boyfriend. He always looked so good in black, which was just as well, really. His gaze rested on the chain around Jiho's neck. 

"I wondered where that had gotten to."

Jiho's fingers ghosted over the ring around his neck. The one he had bought Taeyang for their last anniversary. 

"You left it last time you stayed over." He undid the chain, slipping the ring off before taking Taeyang's hand in his own, splaying the elder’s fingers. "You look kinda bare without it." 

This time it was Taeyang's turn to blush. Honestly he had been stressing that he had lost it, too scared to ask Jiho if he knew of its whereabouts. His smile widened as he admired the silver band on his middle finger, subtly glancing around the restaurant before leaning across the table to press a chaste kiss to the tip of Jiho's nose. Fortunately the place was pretty empty for being 12:30 on a Friday.

"What do you wanna do after this?" Taeyang asked, giving up on trying to use a knife and fork on his pizza like a civilised person and picking up the roughly cut slices with his hands.

Jiho shrugged. He had planned on lying around in bed on his own all day so he wasn't really bothered what they did.

"Come on, Jii, it's your birthday, we can do whatever you want." Taeyang singsonged, hooking his leg around one of Jiho's under the table. "How about I take you shopping and get you a present?"

"You didn't get me a present?"

Taeyang tilted his head sardonically. "No. Because you never like anything I buy you and always return it for store credit."

"Well, you have terrible taste."

Taeyang scoffed, sitting back in his chair. "Well maybe I'll just leave and let you pick up the bill."

"You wouldn't" Jiho propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands as he leaned forwards. 

"Oh?"

"Cause I know that you've been thinking about fucking me since the moment you saw me this morning." Jiho smirked, his knee pushing between Taeyang's legs.

The corners of Taeyang's lips tugged up. Jiho knew him far too well. 

"We better hurry up and eat so I can get you home, then."

 

\--

 

The two of them walked hand in hand back to Taeyang's apartment after what felt like hours of shopping. He had forgotten how picky Jiho was, he didn't know how many times he had to say _you look great, baby_ before the younger would actually listen to him. He should have just gotten him a gift card or something; he could have gotten Jiho in bed much sooner.

He was glad that it got dark so early in winter, that he didn't have to worry about people recognising them, that they could hold hands in public because there weren't many people around. He leaned his head on Jiho's shoulder as they walked, nuzzling into the soft baby pink material of his coat.

He missed this so much. He missed being with Jiho every day. Waking up with him, eating with him, kissing him, falling asleep in his arms. He missed the simple, daily stuff. It wasn't as easy for him to see his boyfriend anymore, what with Jiho's ridiculous schedule and Taeyang living across the other side of the city now. The worst part of leaving the group was leaving Jiho behind, by a long shot.

He unlocked his apartment, tossing Jiho's shopping bags on the sofa, trying not to think about how much he had just spent on the younger. 

"What's that?"

"Hm?" Taeyang followed Jiho's gaze to the white box on his coffee table. "Oh, that's your birthday cake." He lifted the lid off the box, scooping a bit of the icing up onto his finger, offering it up to Jiho.

Jiho groaned. "I've already had cake today; I'm on a diet, Tae." 

Taeyang scoffed at the word  _diet_ , licking the frosting off his own finger, realising Jiho wasn't going to take the bait, as if Jiho needed to lose any weight. That was one thing he really didn't miss about being an idol. 

"This cake'll be better." Taeyang raised himself on his toes slightly so he could loop his arms around Jiho's shoulders. "I'll let you eat it off me."

Jiho ears perked up at that. He was pretty sure he could skip a day of dieting; it  _was_  his birthday after all. He snaked his arms under Taeyang's jacket, pulling the elder in closer by his waist. "Taeyang flavoured cake  _does_  sound pretty good."

"Oh, it'll be more than good." Taeyang pressed up against Jiho, fingers stroking at the short black hairs at the nape of the younger's neck, his breath hot against Jiho's cheek as he whispered. "It's your birthday, remember. I'll do whatever you want."

Jiho's eyes darkened, a low growl rumbled in his throat as he lunged forwards, catching Taeyang bottom lip between his teeth. It earned him a soft yelp from the brunette as he leaned even further into Jiho, gasping as Jiho's hands travelled down to cup his ass. He smiled to himself as Taeyang all but whimpered to be picked up, for someone so headstrong and independent he loved Jiho carrying him around, loved having his legs wrapped around the younger's waist. 

Taeyang’s fingers found their way back into Jiho's dark hair as the dancer lifted him up so their faces were level, making it easier for Taeyang to kiss his boyfriend with more vigour. He missed this so much. He missed Jiho's lips. He missed the way he tasted. He missed being able to kiss him whenever he wanted. 

He smiled as Jiho's tongue poked at his lips, allowing him an entrance almost instantly, breathing heavily through his nose as the younger explored his mouth. He _really_ missed this. 

He pulled back, grinning as he rested his forehead against Jiho's, lips barely millimetres apart, grazing softly as he spoke. "So then, birthday boy, where do you want me?"

Jiho smirked. He loved when Taeyang gave him control. _I'll do whatever you wan_ t. Taeyang's words played over in his head. 

"Go get ready for me while I cut this cake. You better be fully naked by the time I'm done."

"Or what?" Taeyang may be submissive, but he couldn't help but challenge Jiho. He wasn't quite ready to give Jiho _full_ control. He got a kick out of Jiho having to teach him a lesson. "You gonna punish me?"

Taeyang leaned back in Jiho's arms, a shit eating grin on his face. Taeyang had always been a handful, but just because the brunette was older, Jiho had no problem putting him in his place. 

"Just do it."

He loosened his grip around Taeyang, allowing the brunette to jump back out of his arms. He shook his head slightly as Taeyang sauntered off to his room, shedding his jacket on the way. 

He turned towards the cake. Strawberry mousse on vanilla sponge with frosting piped on top. Taeyang had clearly picked out the cake just so Jiho could eat it off of him. He cut off a slice, popping the rest in the fridge so they could have it tomorrow. He was well and truly over the whole diet thing. He picked up the can of whipped cream Taeyang had less than subtly left on the kitchen bench. 

He followed Taeyang into his room, eyebrow raising as the brunette was sat cross-legged on his bed, oversized sweater barely covering his thighs. Was that...was that Jiho's sweater? 

"So, not only did you not listen to me to take your clothes off, you put different clothes on?"

Taeyang threw his phone to the side, leaning back on the heels of his hands, head tilting slightly. "I figured you'd wanna watch me undress." He repositioned himself so he was on his knees, fingers teasing at the hem of Jiho's sweatshirt, exposing a little more of his thighs. "I have a little surprise for you."

Jiho's eyes stayed fixed on Taeyang as the elder slowly inched the sweatshirt up, dark material juxtaposing his porcelain skin. Breath hitching as little by little the waistband of his boxers were revealed, followed by his taut stomach, his ribs which jutted out as he stretched, the black marks inked into the sternum. 

_Wait._

_Did Taeyang get another tattoo?_

**37°35'**  
**43.407"**  
**N**  
**126°58'**  
**4.633"**  
**E**

The characters were justified to fit into a neat rectangle, the N and E in a much bigger font so they were the same width as the numbers, without looking stretched. They were framed by a simple geometric pattern of straight lines and triangles. It was pretty. But Jiho had no idea what it meant or why Taeyang would get another tattoo without telling him. 

Taeyang pulled the sweatshirt over his head, running his fingers through his fluffed up auburn hair to try and make it look a bit more acceptable; not that it really mattered, no doubt Jiho would mess it back up again soon. His eyes flickered down to the marks on his chest before rising to meet his boyfriend's. 

"It's the coordinates of the place you first told me you love me."

Jiho let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in. That's what those numbers meant? Taeyang would permanently mark his skin for him? He really loved the dancer that much? His eyes scanned back over the ink. He wasn't really into tattoos, and he was shit scared of needles, but on Taeyang they looked stunning. He loved the contrast between Taeyang's milky skin and the crisp black lines. He loved that those crisp black lines represented their relationship. They were so much more permanent than flowers or jewellery. 

His lips quirked up a little. This was so Taeyang. The elder never did anything by halves. 

"You got the coordinates of Sanmotoonge Cafe tattooed on your chest?"

Taeyang rolled his eyes. "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds a lot less fucking romantic."

Jiho placed the cake and whipped cream on Taeyang's bedside table, prompting the elder to lie back against his pillows, the tips of his fingers gently pushing at Taeyang's shoulders. He straddled his boyfriend, fingers running over the newly inked skin. 

"This is why I haven't seen you for a while; I wanted it to be fully healed before I showed you."

It was pretty much healed but the skin was still slightly raised, kind of like Braille. Jiho was pretty sure if he closed his eyes he would still be able to make out the coordinates. 

"It's gorgeous." He leaned down to graze his lips against Taeyang's in a barely there kiss. "Just like you."

"You like it?" Taeyang breathed out, fingers wrapping around Jiho's hand as they continued to trace over his new tattoo. He knew his boyfriend wasn't the biggest lover of body modification; he had nearly passed out when Taeyang dragged him along to hold his hand as he got his helix pierced. He was a little apprehensive about showing the younger, but he didn't have much choice, it's not like he could undo something so permanent. 

"I love it."

Taeyang whined as Jiho kissed him deeper, fingernails scratching gently against tattooed skin, his hips automatically bucking to meet the younger's. 

A serene smile graced Taeyang's lips as Jiho sat back on the brunette’s thighs, drinking in the view of his boyfriend underneath him. 

"Something's missing."

Taeyang craned his neck, knowing exactly what Jiho was hinting at. 

"Middle drawer."

Jiho reached across, smiling to himself as he pulled the draw open. His eyes fell on what he wanted instantly, Taeyang was always so neat and tidy. A complete juxtaposition to Jiho's drawers back at the groups apartment, it could take anywhere up to ten minutes just to find a bottle of lube, by which time Taeyang would grow beyond impatient and insist they do it without. 

"I think I'm gonna go for the black one, it'll compliment your new tattoo."

A soft whimper left Taeyang's lips as Jiho held up the black leather collar. _Fuck_. He let his eyes flutter shut as Jiho fastened it around his neck, the engraved metal heart resting on his sternum. 

Collars were something that had become increasingly popular gifts from fans at fansigns before he left the group, and they were something he had always refused to wear in public. Wearing a collar from anyone but Jiho just felt wrong, even if it was just a cute, jokey gesture. It was never something he got gifted often, fans assuming he wasn't the type to wear one anyway. But in reality there was only one person he would wear one for. 

"Perfect." Jiho mused, lips upturned and head tilted as he took in the sight of the dark leather around his boyfriend's neck. 

Something flashed through his eyes, causing Taeyang's breath to hitch. 

"But you didn't follow orders, so I'm going to have to punish you, precious."

Taeyang bit down on his bottom lip, suppressing a smirk. "What are you gonna do to me?"

Jiho hummed, pulling his sweatshirt over his head and haphazardly tossing it on the floor. "I haven't decided yet."

Taeyang shivered at the tone of Jiho's voice, heart beating harder in his chest as his mind raced. What could Jiho possibly be thinking up?

"But, it's my birthday and I want cake."

Taeyang hissed as Jiho scooped up a dollop of the cake on his bedside table, cold strawberry mousse coming into contact with his skin. He wriggled slightly as Jiho spread the cake around his chest and collarbones; save for his neck, they were usually Jiho's favourite parts of Taeyang's body to latch onto. He finished off his masterpiece with a whipped cream heart. 

"You look good in pink." Jiho mused, sucking some of the excess mousse off his index finger as he admired his work. Taeyang looked a mess, but he liked that. His boyfriend was usually so neat and put together, he loved being the one to ruin that. 

"Jiho..." He could tell Taeyang was growing impatient underneath him, the pitch of his voice slightly higher than usual, laced with want. "Please."

"Oh, honey, you're so needy." Jiho's voice was low as he planted his hands either side of Taeyang's head, leaning back in over the elder. "Do you want me to clean you up?"

Taeyang nodded eagerly, heart racing. He just wanted Jiho. He didn't care what the dancer was doing to him; he just needed him in one way or another. This was going way too slow for his liking. Maybe he should never have suggested the cake thing and just let Jiho fuck him against the door as soon as they got back to his apartment. 

His mind soon changed as Jiho licked a strip up his chest, clearing away a patch of the strawberry mouse and vanilla sponge mixture that coated his skin. His body felt like it was on fire as Jiho lapped at his skin, gently sucking the dessert of his collarbones. 

"You were right, this cake is _way_ better." He spoke between kitten licks to the brunette’s sternum, close to the metal nametag of his collar, which were driving Taeyang wild. 

His fingers found their way back into Jiho's hair as the younger assaulted the opposite side of his chest, more ferociously this time. Gone were the long, flat-tongued licks and lingering kisses; replaced with open mouthed sucking and teeth. 

"Holy fuck, Jii." Taeyang gasped out, back arching as Jiho spent an unnecessary amount of time cleaning up one of Taeyang's hardened nipples. He really wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. But he knew giving into the sensation and coming now would just give Jiho something else to punish him for. 

Jiho smiled against Taeyang's skin, revelling in the reaction he was getting from the elder. He pulled back slightly, admiring the burgundy marks he had left on the right side of Taeyang's collarbones. 

His eyes fell on the last patch of cake and cream he had left to clean off his boyfriend's chest, covering the new tattoo. He had left it until last knowing the skin would still be extra sensitive there; he was hoping it would drive Taeyang crazy. 

He still couldn't believe the brunette would get a tattoo signifying their relationship. It was something so intimate, too. So abstract that only they would be able to understand it. Only Taeyang would think up something like that. He never went for the obvious, nothing about him was predictable, even something as menial as picking what take out they would get that night was always an adventure with Taeyang. He mentally recoiled in horror as memories of the night the rapper made him try goat meat from some Jamaican place flooded his mind. 

"I love you, you know that, right?"

He didn't give Taeyang a chance to answer before he licked a strip up the centre of the tattoo, tongue pointed, digging into the elder’s sternum. The slight bevel of his skin felt weird under Jiho's tongue, it wasn't something he had ever experienced before, Taeyang's other tattoos weren't exactly in a typically erotic place. 

"I love you too, baby." Taeyang managed to breathe out between moans, his newly scarred skin burning under Jiho's touch. He could feel a wetness beginning to form in his underwear as his cock strained against the soft material. He was desperate for more contact, writhing under Jiho as he lifted his hips to brush up against the rough material of Jiho's jeans. He moaned lowly. That was _so_ much better. He would rather Jiho's hands were down there, but this would do for now. 

"You're so desperate for me, aren't you Tae?"

Taeyang nodded feverishly. He wasn't even ashamed to let Jiho know just how much he wanted the dancer; he figured that was pretty obvious by now anyway. 

Jiho sat back on his heels, popping open the top button of his tight jeans. "You want my dick, sweetie?" 

Taeyang's eyes widened as Jiho shimmied his jeans down just a little, enough so he could reach into his boxers and pull out the hardening organ. He swallowed thickly as Jiho stroked his cock a few times, pumping it to full hardness. 

"You want me to fuck you, don't you, Tae? You want my dick pounding into your tight little ass so hard that you can barely even scream my name. Right?"

"Jiho, please." Taeyang didn't even care how desperate he sounded, fingers gripping onto Jiho's thighs. He _was_ desperate, and he knew how much Jiho got off on him begging for cock. "Fuck me as hard as you want. I just want you in me. I wanna make you come."

Jiho's eyes were so dark as they met Taeyang's, swimming with a mixture of lust, power and adoration. He absolutely loved when the younger took control of him. He was so sugary and sweet on the outside, he loved that no one else got to see this side of him. This was reserved for Taeyang and Taeyang only. 

A sly grin danced on the dark haired boy’s lips as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Taeyang's boxers, toying with the elastic. 

"But you haven't even had any cake yet, baby."

Taeyang blinked, eyes flickering over to the cake on his bedside table. What was Jiho getting at? 

His breath hitched as Jiho repositioned himself further up the bed, on Taeyang's chest, the head of his cock only centimetres from the elder’s mouth. Taeyang felt himself subconsciously lick his lips, sensing what was coming. 

 _Holy fuck_. His eyes widened even more as Jiho scooped up another handful of the cake, fingers wrapping back around his cock as he smothered the pink mousse all over the stiffened length. Taeyang didn't exactly need cake to coax him into sucking Jiho's dick, he was more than happy to do it regardless, but there was something about this that _really_ turned him on. 

Jiho licked the remaining cake off his fingers, head tilting at Taeyang's lack of reaction as the elder gaped at his dick. "What's wrong, baby? Don't you want any?"

He pushed his hips forward slightly, the tip of his cock poking at Taeyang's lips. He smirked as that seemed to snap the brunette out of his trance, jaw slackening to let Jiho in. He loved how obedient Taeyang was when it came to giving head. In most other areas of their sex life he could be a little shit, wanting to get a rise out of Jiho by disobeying on purpose. But when it came to blowjobs, Taeyang was always more than willing. 

Jiho pushed even further forward, exhaling heavily through his nose at the sight of his cock disappearing into Taeyang's mouth. _God, he looks so good like this._

He hissed as Taeyang's lips pursed around his cock, sucking gently on the tip, his tongue lapping up the strawberry flavouring. 

Taeyang was glad he chose strawberry; he hadn't been planning on having any himself and it was one of the only flavours of cake he actually liked. He moaned lowly as the strawberry mousse mixed with Jiho's precome on his tongue. He briefly wondered if it would be too gross to ask Jiho to wank over the rest of the cake in the morning before he had any.

Probably.

It tasted _so good_ though. 

He let his jaw slacken again, allowing Jiho to push in even further, until he younger was hitting the back of his throat. He screwed his eyes shut, suppressing the urge to gag as he readjusted to having a cock down his throat. 

Jiho hissed as Taeyang moaned again, the vibrations sending shockwaves up the sensitive head. He threaded his fingers through chocolate hair as his hips instinctive bucked into the heat, trying to calm his boyfriend as he gagged a little. Taeyang was bobbing his head gently, not really able to move all that much from his position lying back on the bed. He gripped into Jiho's thighs, trying to give himself more leverage. He wanted to give Jiho more, he wanted to hear the younger scream his name.

So, he swallowed. 

"Fuck, Tae." Jiho threw his head back, fingers tightening in Taeyang's hair at the sensation of Taeyang's throat clamping down on his length.  

He pulled out, letting Taeyang catch a breath. He smirked at the slight pout on his boyfriend's lips as he was left without a dick in him. It turned him on so much that Taeyang was always so hungry for him. 

It didn't take long for the elder to get reacquainted with Jiho's cock; pulling the dark haired boy forward by his hips so he could lick a long strip up the underside of his shaft. He whined as he could feel Jiho's pulse against his tongue. This was why he loved giving head so much. The intimacy. No one got to feel Jiho like this apart from him. No one got to make the dancer moan and swear like this apart from Taeyang. 

Jiho gripped the wooden headboard as Taeyang cleaned the rest of the cake up with his tongue. _Really. Slowly._ Jiho was pretty sure he could have come right there; Taeyang's breath hot on his dick between kitten licks and open mouthed kisses, the way the elder was looking up at him through dark eyelashes, corners of his lips tugged up in a smug smile. Taeyang knew exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend, and Jiho wasn't prepared to let him get away with it. 

He fisted his fingers in Taeyang's hair, pulling the elders head back roughly, earning him a soft yelp. 

"Okay, you've had your fun teasing me, Tae." Jiho rolled his hips, the head of his cock rubbing against Taeyang's lips, smearing precome over them in the process. "Sit up."

He tugged a little harder at Taeyang's hair, raising himself up so Taeyang could manoeuvre into an upright position underneath him. 

"I wanna fuck that pretty little face of yours, baby."

Taeyang licked at a mixture of the precome and mousse that still lingered on his lips in anticipation. The low growl of Jiho's voice went straight to his cock. He whimpered softly, already painfully hard. He tried to ignore it though, if he knew Jiho as well as he thought he did, there was no way the dancer would be letting him come anytime soon. 

"That's what you want, right, Taeyang? My dick pounding into you?" Taeyang nodded eagerly, eyes locked with Jiho's as the younger fingers found their way to the collar around his neck. "Thought so. I'm not sure you deserve it just yet though. You're gonna have to make me come first."

Taeyang groaned. He needed Jiho to touch him. Maybe he shouldn't have said he'd do _anything_ Jiho wanted tonight. He let his jaw lull back open, knowing that he couldn't very well act like a spoilt little bitch on his boyfriend's birthday. He wanted to make Jiho happy, and he knew fine well that ramming his dick down Taeyang's throat would make his boyfriend happy. 

He licked a strip up the length of Jiho's cock, from as far down as he could reach with the dancer’s tight grip on his hair, limiting his movements, tongue sharp as he poked into the weeping slit. 

"Fuck my face, then."

Jiho's eyes flashed a shade darker, nothing turned him on more than how willing Taeyang could be. 

"Open up." 

Taeyang licked his lips. 

A hand slid down the side of his face, feather light, pausing to rub gently at his sharp cheekbone. He leant into it, knowing that would be the last time Jiho would treat him so delicately for a while. 

He inhaled deeply, mouth obediently falling back open as Jiho's fingers threaded back into Taeyang's hair. It was soft, made him feel loved, but he knew it was just the calm before the storm. 

Jiho pushed his hips forward, hissing as the tip of his cock came back into contact with Taeyang's tongue. He smirked as the muscle moved instantly against the sensitive tip, lapping at the drops of precome. Taeyang was always so desperate to taste him. 

Tender kitten licks weren't what he was looking for, though. 

Jiho's fingers tightened around Taeyang's locks, earning him a whimper from the smaller boy. 

"You ready, baby?"

Taeyang nodded as best he could despite the grip on his hair, his own fingers curling into the bedsheets in anticipation. He was so thankful that he had Jiho; the younger was overly dominant, just what Taeyang needed, but he would never blindside him, never do anything without Taeyang's permission. 

Jiho pushed in further, hips picking up a slow, steady rhythm to allow Taeyang to adjust. The elders lips wrapped around Jiho's cock, cheeks hollowing to give his boyfriend the suction he deserved. 

Jiho picked up his pace, thrusting deeper, his other hand finding its way into Taeyang's hair to keep the elder in position. 

Taeyang screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop them watering, breathing hard through short, shuddering waves as he tried his hardest not to choke on Jiho's cock. 

"Open your eyes." Jiho's voice was low, breathy. "Look at me, Tae."

Taeyang cracked open an eye, then the other, vision bleary. He couldn't really make out Jiho's face, blinking away the tears as he focused on the younger's chest. 

"Look at _me_." Jiho demanded, thumb wiping away the droplets that clung to his boyfriend's eyelashes so the elder could see him better. He tugged a little harder at Taeyang's hair, the brunette whining and squirming slightly, but, to Jiho's satisfaction, meeting his gaze. 

"Good boy."

Jiho pushed in even further, Taeyang's jaw aching as he stretched to accommodate Jiho's length. He kept his eyes locked on Jiho's as the tip of his cock nudged at the back of Taeyang's throat, suppressing the urge to gag. He could do this. His hands gripped onto the back of Jiho's thighs, fingers curling into the soft denim as he tried to anchor himself. 

He swallowed. Again. 

"Holy fuck, Taeyang." Jiho moaned, head lulling back as he continued to thrust into his boyfriend's mouth, pushing further, harder, knowing Taeyang could take it, knowing the brunette was desperate for more. 

The sensation of Jiho filling him left him lightheaded; a low moan reverberating through his throat caused Jiho to gasp out his name again. He wanted more. He wanted Jiho to really push him. He wanted to make the younger come. 

He tried pulling Jiho in closer by the back of his thighs, determined to take his entire cock, closing in on the base, eyes still locked on the dancers, silently letting Jiho know how willing he was to make him happy. 

Jiho bit down on his bottom lip, more than ready to give Taeyang what he wanted. 

He almost pulled out completely, smirking at the way Taeyang lips managed to pout despite being strained around Jiho's cock, before pushing back in, this time with force. 

Taeyang's eyes widened as Jiho's cock plunged back down his throat, trying his hardest to keep them trained on Jiho's, knowing how eye contact drove the dark haired boy insane when Taeyang blew him. 

His head was spinning, Jiho's panting and moans spurring him to hold on, to keep his breathing as steady as possible despite his main airway being blocked off, trying to focus on the pleasure lacing Jiho's features to take his mind off of the full ache in his jaw, off of how painfully hard he was. 

"God, Tae, you look so good with my cock rammed down your throat." Jiho's voice was tight; Taeyang could tell he was close, swallowing again in the hope of getting another strangled cry from his boyfriend. 

Without any warning Jiho's hands clenched tighter in Taeyang's hair, yanking him back harshly, Jiho's cock springing from between his lips. Taeyang's breath was heaving, shuddering as he tried to catch it, grateful for the oxygen but left feeling empty. 

Jiho's eyes were dark, intense, as he took in the sight of his boyfriend struggling to regain composure, a mess of saliva and precome running down his chin, lips red and swollen from being stretched so wide for so long. 

Taeyang squirmed under Jiho's gaze as the younger wrapped his fingers around himself, long, leisurely strokes driving Taeyang crazy as he watched, eyes trained on Jiho's painfully slow movements.  

He knew he looked desperate, eyes hooded, chest heaving, jaw lazily hung open, tongue poking out to catch what Jiho was offering him. But he also knew that's exactly what Jiho wanted. 

He was literally gagging for it, to taste his boyfriend properly, to get him off, to get off himself. But he knew Jiho would never allow that, no matter how bad he wanted to reach down and palm himself through his boxers, it would only result in more punishments. 

"Jiho, please." Taeyang's voice was raspy from abuse. "Come for me."

Jiho smiled, it was surprisingly warm, loving, a smile he kept reserved for Taeyang as he pumped himself harder, lips parting as low moans spilled over them. 

He came with a loud cry of Taeyang's name, thanking god they weren't back at his place so they could be as loud as they wanted without anyone complaining. 

Taeyang whimpered as come hit his skin, threads of white painting his cheek, chin and lips; tongue darting out to savour the taste. He knew fine well how good he looked like this. 

"Fuck, Taeyang." Jiho rolled onto the bed, giving his boyfriend room to breathe properly, giving himself time to come down from his orgasm as it pulsed through his body. 

Taeyang shifted so he was on his side, looking up at the younger through heavy eyelids. Jiho smiled to himself at the white and baby pink flecks on Taeyang's face, the elder having lapped up most of the liquid he could reach with his tongue. He reached out to thumb a patch off his cheek, gazing into his boyfriend's warm eyes adoringly. 

"You're so beautiful, Tae." He leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of the brunette’s mouth, tongue poking out to sample the strawberry and come mixture that lingered on his lips. 

Taeyang squirmed slightly at the action, dimple digging deep in his right cheek. "I'm also really fucking hard."

Jiho's eyes trailed down his boyfriend inked torso to the prominent bulge in his boxers, lips quirking up at the sight. "You really love sucking my dick _that_ much?" 

Taeyang nodded. "You know what else I love?" He repositioned himself so he was on top of Jiho, pulling the youngers jeans down a little more so he could settle himself on top of Jiho's cock, which was already beginning to harden again. "Riding it."

Jiho moaned lowly, still ultra-sensitive from fucking Taeyang's face as the elder moved his hips, cock settling between his plush asscheeks. 

"Mmm, Tae. You're such a fucking whore." He hooked his index finger in the collar around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him into a messy, open mouthed kiss. He could never get over how quickly Taeyang managed to recover from round one, _always_ ready to go again. 

Taeyang whimpered as Jiho delved into his mouth, knowing the younger would probably still be able to taste himself on Taeyang's tongue. He whimpered even louder as Jiho bucked up against him. He was _so_ hard. So hard it was starting to become painful. 

"Jiho, please." He whined his boyfriend's name, fingers gripping into bedsheets. "Let me come."

He knew Jiho wouldn't be impressed if he came without permission, but he was getting really desperate for release. 

Jiho tilted his head, as if he was thinking about it. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

Taeyang's breath hitched, knowing exactly what Jiho was implying. There was no way the dancer was going to let him come until after he'd fucked Taeyang, and if he knew his boyfriend as well as he thought he did, there was no way the younger would go easy on him.  

"I-I do, but-"

"But what? Do you really think you deserve to come more than once tonight, baby?" Jiho unhooked his finger from the leather collar around Taeyang's neck, thumb ghosting over the engraved gold heart. _Jiho's_. He loved that Taeyang belonged to him. That no one else was allowed to touch the petite brunette. No one else was allowed to see him like this. No one else was allowed to fuck him, make him scream, punish him. That Taeyang absolutely hated authority and would never dream of listening to anyone but Jiho. "I'm pretty sure it's _my_ birthday, not yours."

"Please." Taeyang's voice was tight. Jiho could tell he was struggling, but he also knew exactly what Taeyang was capable of. He knew his limits, and this way off. Taeyang could last. 

"This is what happens when you disobey me, sweetie." He caught Taeyang's lips in a soft kiss, juxtaposing his words. "You can’t just expect to get your own way all the time. You don't come until after I have. Okay?"

Taeyang stifled a bratty groan, knowing it would just get him in more trouble. He nodded. He wanted to be good for Jiho. He wanted to make his boyfriend happy. But he also really wanted to come. 

"Do you think you can make it? Or do you need a little help?" Jiho nodded sideways, towards the open bedside drawer. 

Taeyang's eyes widened. He _really_ hated cock rings. He couldn't stand the sensation of something wrapped around the base of his dick, if anything it just made him want to come more. He would much rather do it with sheer willpower. 

"No." He shook his head, chestnut strands flying across his eyes. "I can do it alone. I'll be good, I promise."

Jiho smiled. That's what he liked to hear. 

"Good." His smile fell, making Taeyang's heart rate increase. "Get off me."

Taeyang winced at the change in Jiho's tone. He wasn't messing about anymore. He swung his leg over the younger, de-straddling him, settling down on the bed next to him as Jiho sat up straight. 

"Strip. Properly this time."

Taeyang hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his boxers, wasting no time in pulling them off. 

"On your knees, facing the wall." 

Taeyang obeyed, fingers gripping onto the wooden headboard in anticipation. His breath was shallow as Jiho repositioned himself behind the brunette, as his fingers meandered down his back, leaving a wet trail in their wake. Taeyang had no idea when Jiho had located the lube, but he was really glad he had. It had been way to long and he was way too hard to be able to take the younger with spit alone. 

Taeyang hissed as Jiho pressed a finger into him. God, he missed this. It had only been a couple of weeks, but it felt like months since he had Jiho inside of him. 

He spread his legs a little more, offering himself up to Jiho in the hope the younger would work quickly, knowing how hard Taeyang was. He whimpered as Jiho slid in another finger, then another, painfully slowly. Deep down he knew that was too much to ask, Jiho was still punishing him. He got off on watching Taeyang suffer. 

"You're so tight, sweetie, haven't you been playing with yourself while you were avoiding me?"

Taeyang shook his head. It wasn't a lie; he actually hadn't touched himself since the last time he slept with Jiho, knowing how much better it would feel once he finally got to see Jiho again. 

"I wanted to wait til I had your dick back in me." He turned to look back at the younger, whimpering as Jiho stretched him open, hips pushing back to show how willing he was. 

Jiho bit down on his bottom like at the answer. He loved the idea of Taeyang touching himself, screaming Jiho's name as vibrations wracked through his body when he was alone. He especially loved it when Taeyang would FaceTime him; face flushed and vibrator deep in his ass as he writhed around on his bed, begging Jiho to come over and fuck him properly. But he loved the idea that nothing could match up to his cock even more. That Taeyang loved having Jiho inside of him so much, that nothing else compared. 

"If you really love my cock that much, then I guess I better give you it."

His breath was hot against Taeyang's ear as he closed in on the brunette, leaving a trail of soft kisses down the elder’s jawline. Taeyang whined as Jiho withdrew his fingers, dying to be filled again. He could hear Jiho's breath intensifying behind him, still close to his skin, accompanied by the slick sound of Jiho's fist sliding over his dick as he worked himself back to full hardness. 

Taeyang's own breath was shallow, knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the headboard, mentally preparing himself for what was coming. For Jiho pounding into him. For having to hold out. 

"Ah- Jii-!"

He felt like all the air was knocked out of him as Jiho pushed in, filling him to the hilt with one swift movement. It burned. _Really_ burned. His vision blurred as he tried to readjust to the intrusion, stuttered moans spilling over his lips as Jiho began to move inside of him. 

"This is what you wanted, right, baby? My dick back in you?"

Jiho pushed forward, Taeyang's cheek pressing into the wall as Jiho's hips rolled into him, languidly. He wasn't sure if Jiho taking him so slowly was a blessing or a curse, he couldn't decide if being fucked senseless or being able to feel every inch of his boyfriends dick moving inside of him would make it harder to hold on. 

Jiho's lips latched onto his neck, sucking into the sensitive skin as he picked up a rhythm, hands firmly on Taeyang's hips to keep him in place as he pushed harder. 

"You feel so good, Tae," Jiho growled into his hair, pushing the smaller boy even harder against the wall, wooden headboard digging into his chest, "I've missed fucking your tight little ass. Maybe you won't have to wait too long to come, after all."

"Jiho- fuck- more."

Taeyang whined as his neglected cock rubbed up against the pillow, friction he could do without if he wasn't allowed to come until Jiho had. 

Maybe he'd just have to make him come faster. 

He clenched around his boyfriends cock, Jiho's teeth digging into the junction of his neck at the increased tightness. He smiled to himself at the strained moans that came from the younger as Taeyang's walls closed around him, heat pooling in his stomach at the sensation. _Perfect_. 

Taeyang heard a deep chuckle behind him, sending chills down his spine. Taeyang _really_ loved to push it. 

"Oh, honey, do you really think I'm gonna let you get away with that?" 

Jiho's hands meandered down from Taeyang's hips to his inner thighs, nails scraping against the sensitive skin, spreading his boyfriend's legs even more to give him more access to fuck into the elder harder. 

Taeyang cried out at the new angle, Jiho's cock pounding straight into his prostate. _Fuck. This was bad._ There was no way he'd be able to hold on like this. 

"Jiho, I can't-"

He heard a metallic click behind him. 

Was that...?

The collar tightened around his throat, head snapping back as something pulled harshly on it from behind. 

"Can't _what,_ you little whore?" Jiho wrapped the chain leash he had attached to the elders collar when he wasn't paying attention around his hand one more time, shortening it, increasing the force on the leather around his boyfriend's neck. "Can't hold on much longer?"

Taeyang choked out Jiho's name, gasping for air as more pressure was applied to his windpipe. He could feel his body going into overdrive; his thighs shaking as they tried to hold him up, his cock red, strained and ready to burst, his vision fading as he was deprived of oxygen.  

Jiho twisted the chain around his knuckles one more time, causing Taeyang's head to lull back onto his shoulder as he continued the assault on the brunettes prostate. He was honestly surprised Taeyang's body hadn't given in to orgasm yet, the lengths his boyfriend could go to to prove himself always astounded him. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky when it came to Taeyang. 

He could feel himself coming undone, rhythm becoming sloppy as he fucked into Taeyang, the choked gasps close to his ear spurring him on. 

"I'm so close, baby."

Taeyang could barely even make Jiho's voice out. He wasn't sure if he was about to have the most intense orgasm of his life or if he was about to pass out. His whole body felt like it was on fire, electricity pulsing through his veins with every thrust of Jiho's hips. Everything ached, but at the same time, everything felt numb. He felt like he was having some kind of outer body experience, the lack of oxygen was starting to get to him as white stars began to twinkle in his vision. 

"Fuck, Taeyang!"

Jiho came with one last tug on the chain before letting up completely, Taeyang gasping for breath as the younger shot inside of him. His body didn't even give him time to recover as he finally reached his climax, orgasm rippling through every inch of his skin, strained cock finally gaining release, coming untouched, walls clamping down around Jiho causing the younger to cry out again as Taeyang shuddered around him. He almost felt like he was drowning as he tried to catch his breath. 

Everything went black. 

But just for a second. 

He fell forward against the headboard, fingers meekly pawing at the wood as he tried to grip onto something. His hands didn't seem to be working. He was pretty sure none of his muscles were working as his chest heaved, heart working overtime to pump blood through his veins. 

"Holy fuck, Jii." His voice was so hoarse he barely recognised it. 

"Are you okay, baby?"

Taeyang whined softly as Jiho pulled out, body too worn to fully register how empty he felt without the dancer inside of him. He nodded, smiling weakly at the younger, knowing how much Jiho worried about him afterwards. 

It was such a stark contrast. The dominant sadist that got off on Taeyang's suffering compared to the overly fussy boyfriend that cuddled and kissed the pain away. He couldn't ask for anything better. No one cared about him like Jiho did. No one could completely destroy him like Jiho did. He needed both, and that's exactly what he got from his boyfriend. 

"That was so amazing." Taeyang hissed as he tried to shift himself into a seated position. Every single muscle in his body ached. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it. "Well worth the wait."

Jiho hummed, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, a tiny attempt at comforting the brunette. 

"You're always worth the wait, Tae." Another kiss. "But if you ever make me wait that long again." Another kiss. "I won't go so easy on you next time."

Taeyang's eyes widened as Jiho pressed one last, lingering kiss to his bitten lips. Won't go so easy next time? _Well, shit._ He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Jiho had in store for him if he was bad again. Or did he? 

Probably. 

He let Jiho manoeuvre him he so was laid down, not really capable of doing it himself. He was so tired, his body so worn. 

He absolutely adored Jiho. And he absolutely hated that they couldn't be together all the time anymore. He let his eyelids flutter shut as the dancer set about cleaning up him, peppering barely there kisses across his skin as he gently massaged his fingers into Taeyang's lower back, trying to alleviate some of the pain the brunette would feel in the morning, fiddling with the buckle of the collar to try and undo it as Taeyang's fingers feebly wrapped around his own. 

"Leave it." He wasn't ready to take it off just yet. It was a symbol that he belonged to Jiho, and they had been apart too long for him to give that up just yet. 

Jiho smiled to himself as Taeyang nuzzled into the pillow, sliding in beside the smaller boy. 

"I love you so much, Shin Jiho." His voice was laced with exhaustion, but Jiho knew it was genuine. He knew how much Taeyang loved him. 

He shuffled a little closer, one arm wrapping around Taeyang's slim waist, the other settling in between them, fingers tracing over the characters on his boyfriend's chest. 

Taeyang just about managed to lean forward, catching Jiho's lips in his own, parting them slightly to give the younger an invitation to move. He was far too tired to take control, even if he wanted to. 

Jiho moaned softly against Taeyang's lips. This was what he missed the most. Having Taeyang in his arms at night. Kissing against fluffy pillows. The dumb conversations they'd have until one of them drifted off. 

"I love you too, Kim Taeyang."

Taeyang yawned, a serene smile on his face as the words reached his ears. 

"You better not have to leave early tomorrow." He pouted, fingers loosely wrapping around Jiho's, pulling the younger's hand closer to his chest. Jiho smiled as he could feel Taeyang's heartbeat against his fingers. "We still have all that cake to eat."

Jiho laughed softly into the pillow. "That's a lot of cake, Tae. Maybe I should take some back for the others." 

Taeyang scoffed, eyes fluttering shut again, eyelashes fanning out against his high cheekbones. "I know I'm a whore but I'm not going to let 8 guys eat cake off my naked body, Jii."

Jiho bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a grin, he had no idea how Taeyang managed to maintain his ridiculously dry sense of humour after being fucked that hard. 

"As if I'd ever let them." 

He pressed a chaste kiss to Taeyang's forehead, still sticky with sweat. "I was planning on staying here all day tomorrow, though."

Taeyang's features were graced with a lazy smile, a breathy _good_ leaving his lips. He was close to losing his battle with sleep. "I miss having you around."

"I miss you too, sweetie." Jiho exhaled as Taeyang shuffled a little closer to him, their legs intertwining as he slotted his head under Jiho's chin. He knew it was a cliché, and Taeyang would roll his eyes and laugh obnoxiously if he ever said it aloud, but he really did think they fitted together like two puzzle pieces. "You're the best birthday present I could ever ask for, though."

Taeyang let himself get lost in Jiho's scent, the softness of his skin, the warmth he radiated, his deep voice as he drifted off. He wished it could be like this forever. He wished things didn't have to change. He wished he could have Jiho all to himself all of the time. 

But he knew that was selfish. He knew Jiho still loved the idol life. That he would never leave the group. That Taeyang could never tear him apart from what he had worked so hard for. 

He knew they had to savour moments like this from now on. That he couldn't just crawl into Jiho's bed at 4am when he was cold. That they couldn't spend their rare free hours making out on the sofa and making everyone else feel uncomfortable. That they couldn't shower together after a day of rigorous dance practice. 

He knew things had to be different. But he was more than willing to adapt for Jiho. He honestly wouldn't be exaggerating if he said the charismatic dancer was everything to him. 

At least he had him now. Here. After being apart for over two weeks even a few hours together before Jiho had to go back to his life as Xero were good enough for him. Because that was better than nothing. 

He smiled to himself, pressing a loving kiss to Jiho's sternum. 

"Happy birthday, baby."


End file.
